


You fools...

by HavenTM



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm trying my best, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Major Character Injury, Mystery, Please Forgive me, Technoblade is the bad guy, Technoblade works in bakery, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot-centric, english is not my first language, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTM/pseuds/HavenTM
Summary: ,,You just wanted power..."~TechnobladeBeing a superhero at these times is something to achieve and all it takes is to just be born with the "right" quirk. But does everything depend on it? In the opinion of the society, yes. However, I am here to show them their mistakes and what fools they are and how wrong they were...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	You fools...

**Author's Note:**

> Note everyone! English IS NOT my first language! What I'm doing here is working with my great friend Google translate, that helps me A LOT with this mess I decided to translate. Regardless, work that you are reading right now is still mine and written by one and only myself! So no, I don't want you to use it without my permission. If you want to do with it something, please tell me first and ask for my approval! (I'll be really thankful!) If you happen to see a grammar mistake or misspell (Or anything other related to that!) please tell me this in comments! As I've said English IS NOT my first language so I've might have problems with properly applying it to some sentences. Besides that, hope you enjoy my work and feel free to say whatever you think about it! Again sorry for every error that you might come across while reading my story! 
> 
> I'm looking for beta-reader who might've helpee me with spelling etc. unitl I'll publish my work. If you're willing to help me write in the comments! ^^
> 
> For the last time, Enjoy!

A dozen or so years ago, a child was born in the world in the state of China, which emitted its own energy, producing light. The media boomed when they managed to document this case, as they called it: "The unusual phenomenon of the human body", and scientists from practically all over the world came to investigate more closely and see with their own eyes about the said "miracle". However, the situation began to repeat itself, and little boys or girls who had just emerged from the mother's womb, in some cases from birth, began to show some kind of extraordinary abilities, which later only if they had chosen the job well, made it easier for them to do it.

This phenomenon, as scholars were able to determine later, if not after birth, could be experienced at about four to five years of age and was the result of nothing other than ordinary human evolution. It turned out that all children who had shown the possibility of possessing some kind of power so far had only one joint on the little finger, which with time was revealed in their feet. Although at the beginning quite shaky and uncertain analysis, it seemed to be stupid thought with time it has become more and more often noticed and an unwritten verbal rule: "The human body evolves, and whoever has two joints will not have individuality." time, there were a few other joint connections of bones but these were only those that somehow had no effect on the further functioning of the human body.In some cases it happened that the body got rid of some internal parts at all, in order to adapt better to the environment inhabited by them, or simply to suit your individuality.

Exactly, individualities. This is what the mysterious powers acquired by humans were called before. Why so? The reason is trivial, just as each of us has different fingerprints on our hands and it is impossible to find two alike, the same situation is raised in terms of ability. We have not yet registered two of the same quirks, no matter how hard you tried to find one. Apparently, the greatest similarity can be observed in the most basic and popular skills, such as: bending the earth, water, light, or even the flow of air. Nevertheless, they still differ in something, one person may for example generate fire from substances in it's own body and another person needed to perform the same activity is the oxygen contained in the air around us.

When, with each generation, they began to become more frequent, and their appearance reached a number where over eighty percent of humanity in the world has its own and unique ability, what was once incomprehensible has become explained and what was different has turned into in the norm. Now, at every step, you can see that there someone has some mutation, which is presented, for example, under the image of an additional pair of hands, eyes, head in the shape of a cat, or many other things. So you could say that the world has finally started going in the right direction, right? 

R̵̝͉̺̻̯̲̖̄͐ͬ̑ͨi̦̰̣͇̙̣̿́ͮ̅̕ͅģ̝͍̙̯̻̩̥̘̈́ͯͣ̾̐̋̆͘ḩ̶͇͚ͧ͌̆̓͂ͫ̄ͣt͌̾̆͞͏̺̘̜?̸̷̫̩͍̬͚͎̻͕̇̇͂̒̽̿ͮ͘

Increasingly, as a result of gaining individuality by a given individual, it was possible to observe various types of offenses, which were becoming commonplace at an alarming pace. The human race began to abuse what had been offered to it and to commit to evil deeds. We have stolen, destroyed public or other people's property, we have used our gift to bully allegedly weaker people ... we have killed.

W̅ͥͪ̈́͋͑́̃҉̢̠̜á̙̞͖̳̙̽͒̋ͫ̏̄̆͜͜s̢̜̹̜̝̆ͭͫ̓ͧͥ͞ ̂ͩ̈́ͣ̇͞҉͉̳͍̫̜̦̜t͇̹͉͙̬̊͊̍̎̏͊͟͠h͉̰͙̞̩ͭͨͥ̊ͯ̈́a̶̝̝̼̫̞ͨ͛ͦ̕ţ̙̘̉̋̓̽̉͂͟͞ ̡̧̤͕̤̮͇͎͓̜͂͐ͣ̆͌̆̓w̤̼̭̫͙̰͆ͯḩ͙̞̪̙̪̺̩̭̈̎ͤͬ̔͂̏ͅa͛̌͡͏̻̮̠̲̯̠̤̺t͔̫͎̠̺̼̗̑̄ͦ͟ ̴̛̗̺̥̔̊̅͋́ͫ̿̊̋͝o͉͕̤ͥ̏ͪ͆̋̆͌̓͡u̦͐̓ͩ̀͂̌̚ͅr̙͋̂ͨ̾͑͋͠ ̸̖̟͎̃͐̀̍ͥ̇ͥ͜ͅe̜͚̙ͭ̍̓̏̓͗̃́͑v̜̖͕̠̾ͧ̈́̔͘o̟͌̑̏̾ͨ̌̄l͓͇͐ͨͭ̿͡ų̻͓̞̖͕̜̳̉̋͛͑̔ͅt͓̫̣̳̥̩͉̯̑͜͟į̬̖̮̗͔̩̬̎ͮ̇ó̶̱ͦͭ̆̚ͅn̋ͫͯ̓͒̈́͘͏̬͚̤̞͎͙͙ ̷͈͓͊̈͐ͫw͆̄̊͊̏̇͝͏̸̥̻̖͔̟̺͉ą͇͖̫͎̬̯͑̽͟s̷̲̼̯̣̻͇̼̈̑̆̈́̄͞ ̧̞̚͞g̈́̄͡͏͎o̸̬̎͂͗̄̉͂̂̅ͧi̯̤͚̪̤̪̙̤͑ͩͤ́͛ͤ͡͞ñ̤͙̖̺̯̮̂̈̈́ͥ̕g̴̡̘̰̯̻̫͒̑͂́ ̨̳͇͎̦͇̖͙͂t̶͔͖̪̬̰ͨ̋͌͞o̷̤̞͓̟̜̠̯̙̿͌̾ͮ̾͆ ̩͔̠̜͇͎̙̞̏̂̅̈b̘͉͓̮͖̟̆͛̀̉̕͢͠e̲͕͔̞̝͓̳͚̔ͯͭ͟ ̣͉͖̣̦͍̯̮̂͘a̡͖̖͓̠̪̿ͬ͋̍͂̽̐̚͜b̦̱̻̮͙͎̗̿̓ͯͯ̽̋͋͠͡ǫ̸͇̭͚͎̼͉ͣ͊ͤ̃̂ͧͭ̉̈u͈̝̖̥͈̦̘͙̾͐̽̎͆̚t̨̘̼͍̖ͦ̔̓ͤ͂͞?̟̼͔͔̖̦̊̈́͊͝

Fortunately for us, national governments did not sit idly by and watch people violate laws that were full of mistakes at the time and endless loopholes that could easily be turned to our advantage. Therefore, it was decided to establish new rules, this time more appropriate to the world situation. Although they differed from country to country, they sounded mostly the same. "You must not use your individuality to transgress the law", "It is forbidden to use a quirk in the presence of more people, if it is known that it may harm society", et cetera, et cetera...

On top of that, there was one more thing that many people thought was what they had been waiting for so long and which has finally become reality. You see, in every country that had the funds and the opportunity to apply such education, it was decided to build institutions that would give the possibility of high school age youth, provided that they behave in exemplary behavior and at least good grades, enroll in a special general education institution, usually called: "A school for heroes". Of course, with each moment of faster dissemination, and with a great demand for the title professional heroes, this position began to be one of the most beleaguered and one of the most frequently chosen by teenagers in school age. Larger schools, the task of which was nothing else than to bring into the world a new generation of heroes, which was to be better each time than the previous one.

However, in order to get to such an institution, as it was mentioned before, you couldn't be just any person. It was necessary to have the purest history of behavior in primary school, free from all sorts of bad things, and the grades of a given individual had to show that they knew at least a few areas at once, which in extreme cases could be mutually exclusive. Then what else is missing for someone to become a hero? No, it wasn't about the charisma or the person's way of being, although that was probably also something important, considering that no school wanted to ruin its image by giving up the diploma in the wrong hands. So what could also be such a thing, which could be said even at the beginning about getting to the dream institution of science?

**Quirk.**

No matter how much you wanted it or not, it defined you in the every step on your way. Although the power of society may have increased in many respects, its attitude has also changed dramatically. Individuals regarded as weak and in a way useless or repulsive from the years of their youth were written off. The problem of discrimination was increasingly on the lips of adults, who in many cases left it as it is because the person who bullied their victims was “good hero material.” Later however, it was even worse. time was hampered by the way they were born, it was impossible to think about their future with the incessant trouble, for example of accepting them for another job of their choice, because the employer concluded that their appearance would deter potential clients. They are accused of using their individuality for bad things, even though theirs folder is clean and spotless, with every passing minute that people seem to be more and more cruel than they are. The world is starting to turn black, and society... Well, by itself without even knowing it creates villains. Various characters that so far many could only read in the darkest books hidden underneath thier bed when they were only a child.

**As it turns out, I am one of these characters.**

*******

Dave wasn't always like this. In his youth, he did not turn out to be such a cold and insensitive bastard as many might think judging by his present character. For the three years of his first life, he enjoyed every moment he was given, and he could not be denied that he was not the perfect child that any parent would want. He did not get into fights, did not insult others, did not look for a tease and did not show off even if he did have something. " _A miracle child_ ," others said, praised him at his every turn, no matter where he went, and the credit was also largely due to his character, which could not be denied brilliance and perfection. 

**Only the arrival of his fourth birthday changed everything he knew so far.**

The once kind and benevolent voice of his neighbors has now changed to firm and compassionate. He knew that from the moment he and his mom and dad went to the hospital for tests to tell him what individuality he had acquired, something was wrong. Only later did he realize how much. This information is trivial, because as a result of the fact that he did not evolve, he did not have his own gift, but at the beginning it did not bother him. He didn't see how this fact would affect his further life, but don't get it wrong! He was still sad because it was amazing to know that your body could produce or have it's own unique ability but over a million people in the world did not use them in most cases in their daily life anyway, so he did not see bigger problem.

**Society however, saw.**

It started with the usual scuffles, which started right after the news that he had no individuality somehow leaked out to other children in kindergarten. His tormentors were most often favored by their guardians or guardians who turned a blind eye to most, if not at times, all in their opinion "minor" offenses committed by the younger. "It's okay" all the time young Dave told himself, who although knew that it was getting worse every day, still persuaded himself like everyone else that the situation would definitely get better the moment he got into some elementary school.

**He was a fool, but now it was too late.**

His parents were practically the only one people he could find support in these difficult times. More than once he returned home with more and more bruises, and his mother or father almost begged him to agree to transfer him to another school, because maybe that was where the situation would improve. He did not know whether if during one of their evening conversations he had really listened to the words spoken by his mother today, he would not be who he is. Nevertheless, he had no intention of returning to it, or reconsidering his decisions in the past. Harassment has not changed for the better, on the contrary, it has changed for the worse. He knew that in this case the statement: "The older a man, the wiser" did not work at all in this case. Other kids began to take theirs negative emotions on him, because he could not do anything to them...

 **B̷͕̱̼͓̈́̌̂e͒ͯ̇ͬ͏̨̫̙̟ͅc̟̟̗̰̝̳͆̌̐̃̅ͨ́ͅa̝̘̻̤̜̖ͪ͋̐ͣ̆ͨͨ̅̚͘ù̝ͫ̈ͯ̓͐ͧ͂̄s͚̭͖ͣ̃̄͂̕͠e̯͙̖̘̤̲͛̽ͬ͗̐ͤ͢ ̬̠̬͚͕̭͎̓̌͡h̗̜͉̑͡e̛̖͈̞̎̍͡ͅ ̰̖̯͎ͣͥ͗͗̔d̪͈͑ͩ̔i̦̱̜̳̤̹̞̒͟ḑ̗̬̺̩̟̳̳ͬ͒͑n̷͖͉̻̞̗̭̙͐̐́ͭ͑'̡̜͔̻̬͂ͮ͊ͨ̆͐̌̚͡t̸̶̰̣̟̗̝͒͊̍ͣͫ̆̐ ̖̫͓̯̊̎͋̐̿ͭͮȟ̳͍̤̺͜a̭̼̘͉̠̥͛ͪv̧͚̰͎ͮ̈́͊́ͧ̅̂̚e̸̶̡̹̦̥̞͚̤͌ͅͅ ͓̪̞̲͇͎̈̋̉̐̓͛̿͌̕͡a̠̘͉͚̦͆̆͐͐ͬͪ͟͞ ̨̢͎͛̎̇ͨ͑̐͗͠ͅq̭̭͈͓̺͕̘͚ͤ̽̈́̿͂̐͌u͖͈̹͔̍͆͜ï̷̥̣͉͖ͯ͌̓̌ͨͮ̅̒r̖̫̣̲̤ͤ̔̐͋̕k̸̛̘̱̮̦̯̠͔ͬ̐̇̋ͬͣ̾̚**.̭̥̗̺̫͋̊̇̅ͭ͢

After all, the law made it clear that other people could not discriminate against harassment on the other person because they have a different individuality. But what about people who do not have one? Ah, yeah. After all, most people would get one after the age of four. So who were I then in the eyes of my peers? 

**A̷͍͇̰͙͕̹̻ͥ̿̀ͬͬ͂ ͋͛ͥ̍͛͏̩̼̺͇̰̳̳ͅd̷͈͐̕͠ė̙̩̗̘̜̟̿ͦͩͬ̾f̨͉̗ͨ͛e̱͆ͪͮ̀̌̕͟c̒ͧ̊̽̂̃̃͑̕͏̻͙͙̙̗̼̘ͅt̨͇̤̝̝̱̀̓ͤͤͨ̕ͅͅ.̥̮̤̼͒ͥ̾̓́̔̇͛͜.̗̘̭̗̹̉̔̇ͤͮ̽ͅ.̶̳̃ͮ̿̀̐̚͜?͖͍͍̱̬͓̥͊͆̀ͯ**  
**̵̞̭̦͈̼̖͚ͦ̉̉͒̏ͯͅ**  
**͈̖̠͖̮ͧ̀ͥ̄̇ͤ͒ͤ̓Ä̗̝͓̘͎̬͖̜͗̈́̿̐͞ ̞̗̠̭̃͆̒̿m͓͙͌̎̈́ͧ͞i̡̭͇̗̱̩̦̻̙͇̓̃ͫ͋̽̃͘s̬͔̗̻̼̤̰͖̃͆ͪ̃̎̌͜͡ţ̜̬̫̝̞̭̈́͗̏ä̯̳̍͜kͩ̒̅̊̓͛ͦ̑͏̴͙̬̦̻̰̲e̥̗̪̤͇͎ͤͧͅͅ.̴̧͎̬͔͕̼̩̥̳̟́͒ͪ̃ͣͫ.̵͉̈͂͒ͯ̽͝ͅ.̞̺̮̜͕̮͓̬̊̊̍ͬͬ̐͞?̞̞̓̆̋̊͢**  
**̴͕̮̹̟̋̃ͯ̈́̉ͤͧͫͅ**  
**̭̟̖̄̈̈́̃A̖̲̣̟̗͗͌ͮͥ͌͋ͅ ͔̙͕͕̠̰͇ͣf̼̖̮̥̦̫̋̍̊̓̐̽̔ͯ͘ą̡̭̰̯̠̮̰̺̩̈͊ͥ̇͑ͣͅi̟̙͋̇̊͂l̢̛͎̩̣̼̅ͥͣͫ̃ͧ̄͛̐ǔ̳͚̲̻̳̝̳͖̦̑͌r̿̿̆ͦͭͯͫ̓͞͝҉̬̻͙̦͎e̴̢̢̻͈ͬ̄̒̋.̬͚͍̖̑͑ͧ̓͒̃̚.̼͈̗̌̔ͣ͊͋.̯͇̗͔̟̹̹ͩ̂̏̔ͬ͝͠?̸̤͉̩̥͎̬̤̱͋ͭͭͤ̈́̉**  
**͎̫̲͌͌ͨ̐**  
**̊͊҉̷̣̼̝͍A̶̪͙̬͕͉͈̦ͣͬ̉ͨ̓͐̚Ñ̵̝̣̠̅̔͞ ̶͖̪͑ͥͣ̓ͥ͑̐Ë̢̻̪̠̯̦͖̃ͪ̈́͢͡ͅR̡͇̠̤̱̺̟̃̐̽̀̒̇͌ͪ̚R̺͙͇̃͂̅̄̆ͪͥ͛͞O͔͂ͩ͒̔ͮ͋͐͂̒̕R̵̰͚͇̬͚̬̰̪̐̓̔̄̚?͚̖̦̪̫̖ͭ͆͐ͣ͂ͣ͗̈̚**

But still ... "It was fine", wasn't it? He did not care that he was practically pointed out at his every step, and what he did wrong was perceived by others a dozen or so times worse, and it only indicated that he is a failure.

No, what mattered to him was that no matter how many obstacles he encountered in his life and no matter how severe and harsh it would be, he would not give up and achieve his goal of getting into one of the local schools, which was famous for educating one of the best heroes. However, he did not expect that the school itself would be the same obstacle.

He tried his best, training for days and hours in secret away from the eyes of his parents, who constantly showed their endless love and support for him. He studied without stopping, not giving himself a moment to rest, sometimes even being on the verge of sobriety, which meant that one day he was close to being called an ambulance, because his condition was so critical. However, he took it as another sign of weakness. He felt and knew that he could not give up, not when he had gotten this far. He did not even give up and not talk back to his tormentors when they found their scapegoat in him for the ninenth time! So he signed up with his entrance results for exams to a public high school intended for future professional heroes.

When he received a return letter in his hands to tell him if he had been accepted to take the entrance exams, he couldn't fight back his tears for a long time. However, these were not tears of happiness, but the ones of pure hatred and despair.

_“We are sorry to announce this, but because of Article 6 on vocational schools for heroes, we cannot accept you to teach to our school as you do not have individuality. In the eyes of our parliament and government, a person who does not have quirk should not be allowed to face the situations and stress to which future heroes are exposed. Accordingly, on XX.XX.XXXX, we hereby declare that your application for a place in the professional hero class has been rejected. "_

He didn't read any further. He did not even have to, because he knew that the rest of the words written in those well remembered to him and wrapped in an elegant envelope letter would plunge him even more, as if almost the whole world had not already done it. His mother only came up to him, embraced him in her arms in which he was once again able to experience true motherly love. However, at that moment he already knew that if they did not take him there, it means that the world turned out to be a more cruel place than it had been trying to show him all this time.

***

The breeze that brushed his pink cheeks seemed to be merely a light and gentle breeze of air, the touch of which seemed to kiss his exposed skin. It covered him with his tenderness and over the clear calmness, and the local buzz in the street played only a well-known and loud melody. His figure once small now was tall and massive and the muscles that in the days of his school life could have been considered ordinary fat without at least a little strength, now presented as strong arms and a chest, which under the layer of so much clothes he was wearing. The crown might not have been something very necessary to show in his image, but he liked to wear it. In his opinion, it gave him the already excessive courage, which he had managed to gain during the few years of doing what he had been doing.

He was now looking from this high distance at the small people below, who were simply living their paceful lives and were not interested in or interfering too much in the interests of the state or of the professional heroes. "If only now they knew who was watching them..." such a thought ran through his mind as he kept asking himself what would happen if he suddenly shot someone without prior notice. He did not however because he had the remnants of this dignity to society that remained in it. He did not harm those who did not deserve it, but only attacked those who might have been in the wrong place and at the wrong time, while he was carrying out his masquerade. Otherwise, he tried to keep the number of his victims to a minimum, no matter how pointless it would sound from the mouth of a mass murderer.

He only take a deep breath at the very thought of what had happened in his gray and uninteresting past. He did not want his late father, who loved heroes so much in his youth, to be able to look at him from where he is and think that who he was today was his fault. On the contrary, he was grateful that despite the difficult times in which he lived and despite being in what he had hoped for in a better place, he continued to give his best to give him the best childhood he could. 

It wasn't he who made him who he was today, but society. A society that had its own rules, full and insincere, filled with lies. Therefore, that was what he was here for.

He was like a self-proclaimed hero getting rid of the worst scum on this earth, hiding in the darkest corners of this city.

**The scum that has to pay for all their sins.**


End file.
